Hex And The Beast
by splashfire99
Summary: Hex was just a powerful sorceress living in a remote but crowded village in Skylands, until something happened, and she wound up having to leave her family and live with a black furred beast. But the beast is hiding something, and so are his friends. And so comes the impossible romance between the elven sorceress and the black furred thing. Fright RiderxHex.Nothing to do with Kaos.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Splashfire99: This story has nothing to do with Kaos or skylands, pls note…**

It was a rainy night. Lightning flashed across the skies, as rain poured heavily down. At that moment, an old woman, wearing a brown cloak knocked on the door of a huge house. This house belonged to an elf. He was pretty famous, which explained why he could afford a big house. He was in there right now, with his friends. And it was much to his annoyance that the old woman knocked on his door. "Excuse me, young elf." She said politely to him. "Do you mind giving me a bit of shelter?" The old woman looked pretty drenched, and pretty lonely. But did he oblige?

Well….NO.

Instead, the elf slammed the door right in her face. He was just about to return to his room, where his friends were when the knock came again. He groaned and quickly stomped back to the door, yanking it open. "What the heck is i-"He stopped midway. The old woman had suddenly whipped out some kind of stick and raised it above her head. A shower of sparks exploded onto her, and when they had cleared, she revealed herself to be an enchantress!

The elf turned pale. Uh oh. "Y-you're-"The woman pointed her wand at him before he could say anything else. To his horror, black fur began to sprout all over his body, including his face. "What did you do to me?!" He yelled, even more horrified to find that his voice had grown more deep and gruff. "Punishment for your selfishness." The enchantress replied stiffly. And also, with another wave of that wand, the elf's friends were all transformed into enchanted objects. A scream came from the room, definitely belonging to Flashwing.

A blue lily appeared in the elf-now-turned-beast's hand. "Once the last petal falls, you will remain in this from forever." The enchantress said. "Unless you can break it by finding love." "Wait…WHAT?" The beast yelled. "But I'm a-" But the enchantress just waved her wand, and she vanished in an explosion of light.

The beast groaned angrily. What had he done? How could he break this spell now? He stared at the flower in his paw. _Love…_


	2. Chapter 1: Hex The Sorceress

Chapter 1: Hex The Sorceress

*One Year Later*

In a village not far from that house, that was somehow now covered in vines and hidden deep within the forest, there was a girl named Hex.. Weeks ago she had become a skylander after defeating Malefor the evil dragon and joining the ranks of the Undead. Undead, cause after landing in the Valley of the Undead, she transformed instantly. Actually, she didn't transform… just a change of skin color. She was an elf youth (like the elf from the prologue) and had a flair for sorcery, which made her pretty well known in this town. And it got the attention of this other elf named Chris, who was the best looking guy in the whole village.

One day, Hex was walking back from Phantom Orb practice at the edge of the forest. Her flowing black hair, her pale blue skin, and matching outfit (the one she is wearing on the book cover) made everyone stare at her in awe. But she paid no attention to that. She was busy thinking about her father, how he would react with her progress in sorcery. She just happened to be nearing her house when Chris spotted her. "You see that elf there?" He said to his friend. "I know, she moved here a year ago." His friend responded. "She's gonna be mine." Chris said, taking off after her.

Hex, of course, didn't notice and continued to walk. Until Chris caught up and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Hex." He said coolly. Hex turned to stare at him. "What?" "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." Chris said, expecting an easy yes. But to his surprise, Hex's reply was, "No." Chris's eyes grew wide. He wasn't used to rejections. Other girls would probably fall at his feet and squeal out a yes. But not Hex. But yet, he still continued to follow her. "Then would you like to see my family's collection of antiques?" That sounded stupid and desperate to Hex. "No." "What about we just chat?" "No, thanks." "But-" Chris started to say. "I said NO." Hex snapped, annoyed and glaring at him. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going back home." And with that, she turned and ran off. Chris watched her go. "She's gonna be yours?" His friend snickered in a mocking tone. Chris turned to him, feeling humiliated and angry. " One day." He spat out.

"Hey,sis." Hex's older sister Storm said with a sneer once she saw her enter the house. "Oh, hey guys." Hex muttered. Her second sister, Trix looked her up and down. "Why do you have to wear black with your blue tie and skirt?" She scoffed. "Pink would look nicer." "I hate pink." Hex answered stiffly. Just then, their father ran out of the kitchen. "Hex!" He hugged his youngest daughter. "How did it go?" Hex smiled. "I shot four phantom orbs at one go." Her dad patted her shoulder. "Good. Your mother would be proud."

Hex sighed. Her mother had passed away a few months earlier, leaving the sorcery for Hex herself to learn. Storm and Trix, however, did not need to do so: they did not inherit any of their mother's sorcery genes.

Hex's father looked up.

"Oh yes, as you know, my cargo ships will be arriving back here soon. As soon as I sell those, I'll be sure to get a lot of money. I was wondering what each of you would like."

No sooner than he had said this, Storm and Trix let out huge squeals.

"Storm?" Her father asked. "RUBIES! SAPPHIRES! EMERALDS!" Storm squealed excitedly. Hex rolled her eyes. Storm adored jewels, and most of her clothes and bracelets and hats had bling on it. "Trix?" Trix looked equally happy. "NEW CLOTHES OF THE FINEST QUALITY!" She shrieked. Of course, Trix was a fashion fanatic. "Okay." Their father said, nodding. Then, he turned to Hex. "What about you, Hex? Gold? Silver? Diamonds?" Hex smiled and shook her head. "All I want is a lily. A blue lily."

Storm and Trix started to laugh, but their father silenced them with a glare. Then he looked back at Hex, shocked. "A blue lily? That hardly grow around here. But I'll try my best to find one.' He said. Hex nodded. "Thanks, father." Her father smiled back. "You're welcome. Now…" He quickly ran out the door and stopped outside. "I have to go to the harbour and wait for my ships to arrive. Goodbye!" He called, waving at his three daughters before running off. "Bye." The three waved back.

Once their father was out of sight, Strom and Trix brushed past Hex, giggling at her. "One puny lily." Trix said mockingly. "How pathetic." Storm added, before slamming the door in Hex's face. Hex was all alone in the house now. She slumped down into her chair. _Dad…_


	3. Chapter 2: One, Blue, Lily

Chapter 2: One, Blue, Lily

Hex's dad waited all day for his ship to return, but no ship came. He stood at the harbor all day, until sunset. That was when he received a shocking message: his ships had been lost in a storm. He was devastated. Now he had no choice but to go home and disappoint his daughters.

Hex's father walked back through the forest to town, feeling sad. So sad, that he probably forgot which path he was taking. He went into a clearing he had never found before, and there in front of him, was a huge house. The house seemed kind of old, and was covered all over in vines. It looked pretty unoccupied. He crept into the garden surrounding the house. This person must've been rich, he thought. There was a stone statue overlooking a hedge at the left side. Hex's father walked a bit closer, and soon realised that it was a statue of a skeletal ostrich. He blinked in surprise. This skeletal ostrich seemed to resemble one belonging to a very famous jouster who had strangely disappeared a year ago, just a few days before his family moved into town. Could this have been his house? Hex's father looked around. There were rows of hedges, each bearing different kinds of flowers, at the opposite side of where he was. Roses, daffodils, carnations, sunflowers, lilies… LILLIES?! His heart made a leap of joy. He couldn't fulfill Storm and Trix's wishes anymore, but at least he could fulfill Hex's. He quickly dashed over to one of the hedges. As he had hoped, blue lilies were growing all over it. And for some reason, they seemed to be sparkling slightly at the edges. _Hex is going to be so happy._ Hex's father thought. Quickly, he reached out and plucked the lily in the middle.

He was just about to leave when he heard a huge, angry, roar. Hex's father froze. There, stomping out of the house and into the garden was a huge, black, furry beast. His eyes were glowing with hatred. Hex's father gasped and quickly turned to run. He tried to dash for the forest, lily in hand. But the beast was quicker. He hadn't made it far, when a huge paw clamped over his arm and yanked him back.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The beast roared, lifting Hex's father off the ground by the collar. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STEALING FROM MY GARDEN?!" The elf turned pale. "I didn't know you lived here." He protested to the angry thing. "I-I just wanted to get a lily for my youngest daughter-""Your youngest daughter?" The beast's anger seemed to have lessened a bit. "Yes." Hex's father said, gulping. The beast thought this over for a moment. Then, he dropped the terrified elf to the ground. "As punishment for stealing, you will have to stay in my house for the rest of your life, unless…" Hex's father looked up hopefully. "Yes?"

"Unless your youngest daughter comes instead."

Hours later

Hex and her two ridiculous older sisters were waiting for their father back home. They were all worried about him, but for different reasons. "Dad better get back soon!" Storm muttered, anxiously tapping her foot. "I'm waiting for my gems!" "And what about my clothes?" Trix complained, lying on the couch with a fake but rather dramatic damsel in distress pose. "I really want that silver dress with pink sequins on the hem!" Hex just sat at the dining table, rolling her eyes. "Calm down, sissies." She snapped. Storm scoffed at her sister. "You don't understand." Trix snickered. "Yeah, besides, all you asked for was one, pathetic, lily. What kind of idiot would do that?"

Hex was just about to threaten her sisters with a phantom orb when there was a knock on the door. Hex went to answer it. Bad choice. To her annoyance, it was Chris. "Hi, Hex!" Chris smiled, winking at her. Hex glared at him. "Get lost." "Whoa, not yet!" Chris produced a blue envelope. "Someone wanted me to pass this on to you!" Hex took it, curious. "Second thing, me and my friends are playing dodge ball. Wanna join?" Chris asked. "No thanks." Hex snapped. "Okay, so gimme a call later! See ya!" He winked again before turning and walking away.

Hex scowled and slammed the door. Then she turned her attention to the letter in her hand. She tore it open and unfolded it. And then, as she read it, her eyes grew wide with horror.


	4. Chapter 3: The Exchange

Chapter 3: The Exchange

"What-the-"Hex gasped out. Storm and Trix, curious, went over to look.

_Dear Hex,_

_I don't think I'll ever return home. The ships were lost at sea, so I couldn't get anything. Then, as I walked through the forest, I lost my way and stumbled upon this house. It looked abandoned, so I went to the garden and plucked a blue lily from there. But the house was not as vacant as I thought. A beast stormed out of the house and grabbed me, demanding that I stay in his house until I die as punishment for stealing a flower from his garden, unless my youngest daughter replaced me. I couldn't bear to do that to you, so I had no choice but to agree. I'm sorry._

_Dad_

"What?" Trix shrieked. "No rubies or sapphires?" Storm complained. The two girls stormed to their bedrooms and slammed the door shut.

Only Hex remained outside, staring at the letter. Her father wasn't coming home, probably never. And it was because he had plucked a blue lily from the beast's garden. For her. She had wanted the lily. Hex folded the letter, put it away, and pulled out another piece of paper from the drawer. She knew what she had to do.

The next day, the beast found himself staring at another letter, Hex's father peered over his shoulder, shocked and distressed.

_Dad,_

_You can't pay the price for something I asked for. I asked for the lily, so this is my fault. I'm coming right now to replace you for good measure._

_Hex_

"No, she can't." Hex's father gasped. One wrong move and the beast would tear his daughter to shreds. But then again, Hex was much more capable than her father. She had really done well with her phantom orbs and skulls. "Huh." The beast rumbled, staring, eyes narrowing at Hex's letter. "She's braver than I thought." "She's the bravest I've ever seen." Hex's father said, tears filling his eyes.

Later

The beast stood outside the house, with Hex's father standing beside him. The two of them looked anxiously down the dark path ahead, covered with trees. Actually, every space here, except the house and the garden, was covered with trees. They were surrounded by nothing but forest. Hex's father was still trembling slightly from the shock of Hex's reply in the letter, but the beast tried not to notice, and just stared ahead expectantly. Which was why Hex's father didn't see the black furry creature quickly reaching up to wipe a tear from his eye. _What a brave and caring daughter this guy has, _He thought, glancing at Hex's father. _I wonder how she looks like…_ Until now, it hadn't occurred to the beast that since this guy was an elf, his daughter must be an elf as well. _Hmmm….._

Just then, a soft but audible rustling noise came from the edge of the clearing. The beast blinked and looked up. A figure was walking down the path toward them. "There she is." Hex's father gasped out, scrambling to his feet. Hex emerged from the dark path and began walking through the garden directly towards the two. Her father looked pretty sorrowful that he would have to let his youngest daughter go, but they both knew, there was no other choice. Her gaze then flitted over to the beast. He looked rather big sized, but only a few inches taller than she was_. Not as scary as I expected._ Hex thought, walking past the flower hedges. The beast stared at the girl. He was surprised to see no trace of unease or fear in her eyes, but what surprised him even more was her pale blue skin. No elf had pale blue skin, unless he or she had… The beast pushed the thought out of his mind. Not now, he thought resolutely. Not now.

"Okay, I'm here to replace my father." Hex said firmly, stopping in front of the beast. "Now let him go and I'll do as you say." "Alright then." The beast grunted. Hex found it strange: he had a deep and gruff, but underneath, there was a trace of an unmistakable British accent, like the accent she had. Hex's father faced her, worried. "You sure you know what you're doing?" He asked her. "Yes." Hex answered. "I'll be fine, father. You'll see." Hex's father hugged her. "I'll miss you." He said sadly. Storm and Trix won't. Hex thought, but she didn't say it out loud. "I'll miss you too." She said, patting her dad's back. The beast watched the pair in silence. Then, Hex's father turned and walked away. Hex watched in tears, Then, just as he reached the end of the clearing, he turned, cast one last, sad glance at his youngest daughter, and then disappeared into the forest.


	5. Chapter 4: The House

Chapter 4: The House

The moment Hex's father's footsteps faded away, the beast grabbed Hex by the arm and pulled her back inside the house with him. "Ow!' Hex yelled. "Sorry." The beast loosened his grip, and she yanked her arm away. "I can walk by myself, thanks." She snapped. The beast sighed. Hex couldn't see clearly, but he seemed to be rolling his eyes. Then, as he fumbled for the key to his door, he said, "You're pretty courageous for a girl." Hex paused. Was that a compliment? "Huh…thanks, uh…beast." She muttered.

Just then, the beast fit the key into the door and opened it. "Ta-da." He mumbled awkwardly. "My house." Hex's eyes opened wide. The house looked pretty old and untouched on the outside, but inside, it looked more like a mansion. Right behind the door was a huge room which looked like a dining room, and two doors each to the left and right sides of the room. The library, the kitchen, the bathroom and the storeroom. There was a winding staircase at the far end, which seemed to lead up to a couple of other rooms, probably the bedrooms, and, as the beast told her, two more bathrooms. "Why the heck did you get so many bathrooms?" Hex asked. The beast gave her a look that seemed to say, "I'm using common sense." "Excuse me, Hex, is it?" "Yeah?" "Don't you find it tiring to run up and down the stairs just to use the bathroom?" "Oh."

That was when she realised something. "Wait…if you have such a huge house, doesn't anyone else live in it besides you?" She questioned. The beast pulled out a chair at the dining table and motioned for her to sit down. "You wait here while I go and get something." He stammered, quickly turning and half running, half stomping off.

Hex stared after him, and then she turned to look around. On the dining table, a distance away from where she was sitting, there were two objects standing in the centre of the table: A lighted candlestick holder, that had a red blindfold on at the centre candle, and a nose and mouth that Hex presumed to be carved there. The second object was a snow globe with a figure of an ice castle on the inside, the whole thing the same height as the candlestick holder. "Cool centrepieces." Hex said, peering at them.

Suddenly, the blindfolded candlestick holder started to speak. "I'm no centrepiece!" He said, sounding a bit offended. "I'm alive!" Hex jerked back, gasping. "Hey, stay cool." The snow globe interrupted, suddenly developing two blue eyes and a blue lipped mouth. "She didn't know yet!" "Who in the world are you two?" Hex cried, shocked. The candlestick holder glanced at the snow globe, and then hopped forward first. He politely bowed to Hex. "Flameslinger, at your service, miss." He exclaimed. The snow globe hopped forward too. "I'm Chill. And you are?" "Um, Hex." Hex said. She was a sorceress, but she had never dealt with things like this before.

"Ahem." The beast had come back. He set a metal tray down and pushed it across the table. Hex caught it. On the tray was a plate of biscuits and a teacup. A purple gem studded teacup. With eyes, a nose, and a mouth. 'Hi, there." The teacup said, managing a small bow, trying not to spill any tea. From it's voice, Hex could tell it was a girl. The beast glanced at the other two objects. "I see you've met Flameslinger and chill." Flameslinger shrugged. "She mistook me for a centrepiece, R- I mean, beast." He insisted. Chill just sighed. "And this-" The beast continued, pointing to the teacup, who was waiting patiently. "Is Flashwing." "The teacup?" Hex asked sarcastically. The teacup definitely had no wings. "It's a long story, Hex. Trust me." Flashwing explained. "Tea?" "Uh, thanks." Hex mumbled.

"Hey, Hex." Suddenly, Hex heard the beast whisper into her ear. "You might wanna visit the guest room later. That's where you'll be sleeping." "And?" "There's more waiting to meet you up there."


	6. Chapter 5: Welcoming Committee

Chapter 5: Welcoming Committee

Hex very slowly headed up the spiral staircase after her tea. _Okay… go up the staircase, check. Go to the left, down the long hallway… _She made sure she had the correct direction before heading off. The beast's house seemed more like a maze, and somehow reminded her of Hogwarts (Harry Potter). The inside was so much like the staircases from Hogwarts, except they didn't move. Hex glanced around, and then forced herself not to look at the mess of staircases so as not to confuse her. She continued down the long winding hallway. Last room opposite the balcony…a-ha! She spotted the last door, the words 'Guest Room' inscribed on a gold plate on the front. And there's more waiting for you up there. The beast's words echoed in her mind. Hesitantly, Hex put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

The room was kind of decent looking from the outside. There was a medium sized bed with grey pillows and a navy blue blanket, and the walls were beige. There was also a bedside table, and a dresser with a light blue hairdryer on it. Of course, there was yet another bathroom at the far end. But standing out of all the furniture and objects, was an empty bookshelf next to the dresser. That weirded Hex out. Unlike all the other things, the bookshelf seemed to be made of rock, like as though it came straight from the prehistoric times. Hex narrowed her eyes at the bookshelf. Surely, it just couldn't be.

Just then, the top most shelf formed eyes, and a mouth appeared below. "Stop looking at me like that." It said in a rough voice. "Another of the beast's friends, I suppose?" She guessed, eyes looking all over the shelf. "Of course I am." The shelf responded. "The name's Bash. And uh…" He squinted at Hex. "Who are you? Whadda you doing in the beast's house?"

"Whoa, Bash. Enough of the hostility. She's a guest here. The beast told me himself." Hex's eyes widened. Her eyes darted to the dresser. But it wasn't the dresser speaking: it was the hairdryer. It had one eye on each side and a mouth at the front now. It flashed Hex a friendly smile. "You're Hex, right? I'm Whirlwind." She hopped up and tried to bow, but accidentally bumped herself on the dresser mirror. Bash rolled his eyes. "You okay?" Hex asked. Whirlwind steadied herself. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Do this 100 more times, and you'll get a dent." Bash snapped. Whirlwind looked at him haughtily. "Quit it." She then looked back at Hex. "You should see the way he acts around Flashwing." She said. Bash glared at her. "What are you talking about?" "Nothing." Whirlwind replied teasingly. "Oh yeah, and speaking of Flashwing, there she is now."

Bash's eyes brightened instantly. "Really? Where?" His eyes darted around. Whirlwind burst out laughing. Bash frowned. "Haha. Very funny." Hex couldn't help but smile.

"Hey guys!" A voice called. Standing at the door was a bright green watering can with a striking red handle. 'Oh, hi, Camo." Whirlwind called. "Hey Whirly. Hey Bash." Camo responded, smiling. He then turned to Hex. "Hi." He said. "The beast wants to see you." "Now?" "Yep. Hex sighed. "Okay then. See ya." She waved to both Bash and Whirlwind before exiting the room. "Bye." They called back.

Hex was led down to the front porch overlooking the huge garden. The beast was already there. As Camo rushed off to water the plants, the beast asked, "So, how's the house?" "It's nice." Hex responded. They watched Camo hopping all over the garden and leaping over the hedges and tree roots and watering them in a rather comical way. "It's kinda funny watching Camo water the plants, right?" The beast asked, stifling a snicker. "Yeah." Hex laughed. " He looks so- wait a minute. Wasn't I supposed to take my father's place as prisoner, not GUEST?" The beast hesitated before answering. "I know he didn't steal the lily on purpose." He explained. "It's been a while since a guest came here." He started to head back into the house, but Hex quickly darted after him. "Wait. If all your friends have names, what's your name?" She asked him. The beast froze. And then he shrugged. "Just call me Beast." He slowly made his way back into the house. Hex stared after him. _So, the scary beast is actually a kind hearted one. What more twists will come up here? _


	7. Chapter 6: Be Our Guest

Chapter 6: Be Our Guest

**Splashfire99:** If you didn't read You Belong With Me, one pairing I support is FlameslingerxChill. Yeah, it sounds funny, but once I think up a pairing, regrettably, I get stuck with it. Anyway, this is where FlameslingerxChill-ness kicks in…

Hours Later

Hex was just reading a book when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find both Flameslinger and Chill standing there. "Hey, Hex! Dinner is served!" Flameslinger explained. "We'll lead you to the dining room." Chill explained. "Luckily, my hands are unlit now, so if I trip over I won't set fire to anything." Flameslinger said hastily, hopping away. Chill hopped after him. "It won't be your fault, anyway." She reassured him. Hex followed the two objects downstairs. But once they arrived at the dining room, Hex put Chill aside. She lifted the snow globe up onto the table, as Flameslinger and the others were gathering at the other far end of the table. "Chill, are you in love with Flameslinger?" Hex asked. For the first time, the snow globe blushed a bright pink. "H-How'd you know?" "I hear the way you talk to him." Hex whispered quickly, glancing at the candlestick holder." "It's no good, anyway." Chill sighed, shaking herself, making the snow inside jiggle. "How do you know without telling him?" Hex encouraged. Chill hopped over to Hex." "You see, I used to have a friend. I don't want to mention her name. A few months after we became friends, we met Flameslinger. I fell for him instantly…but so did she. She seemed to get along so well with him, so I guessed I wouldn't stand a chance. I don't know where she is now, but we ended our friendship after Flameslinger rejected her for a reason she refused to tell me." Hex patted Chill lightly on her glassy head. "Just give it some time Chill." She smiled. "He'll notice it one day I'm sure of it."

"Hey, guys!" The beast called. He was walking out of the kitchen, pushing a huge tray of food. Everyone cheered.

After dinner, the beast got up. "I'm going to bed early. I'll go up first. See ya." "Bye." Everyone called, watching the beast disappear out of the dining room. Hex got up too. "Hey guys that reminds me, the beast told me he has a library here. Where is it?" She enquired. Whirlwind hopped up. "Oh, it's just after the hallway." She explained, nodding her plastic head to a door far behind the room. "Thanks." Hex walked off.

The young sorceress walked down the long hallway, finally reaching a large door which said 'Library.' She turned the doorknob. What she saw made her mouth fall open. The library was huge and majestic, with hundreds of books stacked neatly. At the center of it all, was something covered with a black cloth. Hex was going to search for a sorcery book when she caught sight of a faint blue glow from beneath that cloth. Curiously, she took a few steps forward, and put out a trembling hand and pulled away the black cloth. A tremendous blue glow erupted from underneath. Hex gasped and covered her eyes. When the glow faded, she looked closer. Underneath a glass case, was a bright blue lily. It seemed to have had only five petals at first, but one lay on the table, so there were only four left now. Hex walked round the table, staring at the lily. It looked exactly like those in the beast's garden, but glowing a dark blue. Hex put out one hand…

"HEY!" A voice roared. Hex froze. The beast stood at the door, black fur bristling. "What are you doing?" He hissed. Hex turned paler than ever. "I was just-""Don't touch that!" He darted over and threw the black cloth back over the lily. "That thing is sacred! Don't ever go near it!"

Hex stared at the beast "Sacred?" She asked in confusion. The beast scratched his head. "Uh…to my family. It's a secret." He said quickly. "Uh, okay." Hex replied, confused. "Can you tell me if there's anything on sorcery?" The beast pointed a paw at a shelf. "There." "Thanks, Beast. Good night." She turned and rushed off to look at the books.

The beast heaved a sigh of relief and walked off. _Some secrets are best kept…_


End file.
